


Silencio

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Related
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing baila. Es su refugio personal, su santuario formado por muros de notas invisibles, los beats en el aire y una melodía que entra en su interior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencio

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientado en el canon, y en la situación 11+1.

"El silencio no significa siempre consentimiento.  
A veces, el silencio es el sonido que describe a alguien que está herido."

 

Cuando la realidad pesa, cansa y duele demasiado, Yixing baila. Es su refugio personal, su santuario formado por muros de notas invisibles, los beats en el aire y una melodía que entra en su interior. Se deja envolver, arropar, poseer por ella; músculos que se mueven a su son sin pensar, un corazón que late un poco más libre a cada sonido consecutivo. Se mueve cerrando los ojos, deslizando sus zapatillas sobre el suelo de madera, ejecutando movimientos que despiertan su cuerpo y nublan su mente. Cuando baila no piensa, simplemente se deja llevar, dejando todo de tener importancia cuando está centrado en ello. Baila y baila hasta que la fatiga puede con él, terminando en el suelo con el sudor en la piel y la garganta seca; respiración acelerada, pulso en las manos y los pensamientos amenazando con volver a hacer acto de presencia.

A veces cuando baila, abre los ojos por un segundo y ve a Luhan, su figura recostada contra el marco de la puerta entreabierta, mirándole sin decir nada con sus ojos cansados y su pelo desordenado; la música escapándose de manera furtiva hacia el pasillo. Cuando los vuelve a abrir rato más tarde ya no está, la puerta cerrada de nuevo. Otras veces los abre y está al lado de él, acoplándose a sus movimientos como siempre ha hecho, complementándose perfectamente. Sus miradas se cruzan y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro de su amigo, gesto que Yixing agradece sonriendo débilmente mientras siguen moviéndose, el ritmo cambiando ante una nueva canción.

La mayor parte del tiempo está solo, la sala de ensayo habiéndose convertido en el poco tiempo libre disponible en su escondite particular, salvo que, si alguien pregunta, todos saben que está ahí. Dice que está probando un nuevo estilo que quiere dominar cuanto antes; Yixing no miente a su compañeros, es lo menos que quiere hacer en un momento como ese, pero ellos saben que lo que busca en realidad es estar solo. Es un alma solitaria después de todo, inquieta y social al mismo tiempo, que prefiere tener su espacio para pensar y no molestar a nadie; sin embargo la soledad que busca ahora no es la misma, tiene otra matiz, una tristeza que la mancha.

Cuando no está en la sala, su habitación es su segundo refugio. Auriculares puestos, dedos deslizándose por teclas monocromáticas y cuerdas de metal, labios rozando la tela de un micrófono mientras susurra palabras que transportan sus sentimientos y que quedan guardadas entre cientos de pistas de audio; una canción más conformando el repertorio de su vida, un pedazo pequeño de él a añadir. Letras simples llenas de significado, reflejando lo que no deja que los demás vean, lo que las cámaras buscan pero él oculta. Hablan del rostro de la persona que ya no está, de porqués a los que no le llega respuesta alguna, de recuerdos y anhelo, de primeros encuentros y ddeokbokki compartido en medio de la calle.

Canta hasta que se le agotan las palabras y sus dedos se paran dejando que las últimas notas suenen en sus oídos. Entonces se queda callado durante minutos enteros, y luego guarda la grabación, apagando el ordenador y tumbándose en la cama a la espera del sueño que no llega desde hace semanas. Jongdae a su lado duerme, agarrado a sus peluches, rostro relajado. Todo está en silencio y los rayos de sol empiezan a asomar tímidamente entre las rendijas de la persiana, pronto los once se levantarán sin haber descansado lo suficiente, él mucho menos.

Lejos de Seúl y de la sala de ensayo, Yixing busca refugio en el balcón del hotel en el que los alojan, respirando el aire húmedo y caliente de la ciudad de Hong Kong, cuyos olores y calles le traen recuerdos; doce eran la última vez que estuvieron allí. En Wuhan Chanyeol le hace compañía, sentándose en el suelo junto a él, sus piernas largas estiradas, sus pies tocando la barandilla. Con el rostro serio e inusitadamente callado, se dedica a mirar hacia el horizonte iluminado por las luces de la ciudad y el resplandor de estas en el cielo. No hay intercambio de palabras, sólo silencio y sus respiraciones cansadas. En Chongqing es Sehun quien sale al balcón y apoya la espalda contra la pared, quedándose de pie mientras una suave brisa mueve las puntas de su pelo. Junmyeon le pone una mano en el hombro en la noche tranquila de Chengdu, y Tao deja escapar un suspiro en Taipei y una lágrima que Yixing llega a ver.

En Shanghái, una mano cálida le coge del brazo y le hace levantarse, salir de la habitación de hotel y pisar la calle. Son los dedos de Luhan, entrelazándose con los suyos, los que le llevan hasta la orilla del mar, donde el salitre se pega a su piel y la brisa marina acaricia sus rostros jóvenes. Caminantes en un paisaje nocturno, pies descalzos sobre la arena y los zapatos en una mano. Ambos se quedan mirando hacia el oscuro mar, y Luhan le aprieta la mano y cierra los ojos. Yixing le imita y respira profundamente, con el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra sus pies y mojando los bordes de la tela del pantalón.

En ese momento su nombre aparece en su mente y abre los ojos. Se pregunta si está en Shanhái, en Guangzhou o en una de las numerosas ciudades que los pies de Yixing todavía no han pisado. Ya no lo sabe, relación rota y distancia entre ambos.

Esté donde esté, le desea lo mejor, porque aunque los hechos hayan dejado una huella —profunda, difícil de borrar— no puede desearle lo contrario.

La vida es una sucesión de caminos que se bifurcan, y una vez escogido uno hay que hacer lo posible para seguir adelante sin mirar atrás.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, le devuelve el apretón a Luhan, que no ha dicho nada en todo ese rato y que abre los ojos devolviéndole una mirada que brilla con las luces del paseo marítimo.

Juntos vuelven al hotel por las calles casi desiertas, la ciudad durmiendo. Antes de entrar, Yixing levanta la mirada por encima de la altura de los edificios, y no puede evitar pensar muy en el fondo que, aun con caminos diferentes, siguen siendo doce bajo el mismo cielo.


End file.
